The Night I drowned in You
by HahvocTheHatter
Summary: [NaruInyu crossover. Oneshot] In the world Itachi has ventured into, he's about to learn it isn't all about jutsu and fighting. It's filled with demons. Deadly, powerful, and beautiful demons. Itachi x Sesshomaru


I do not own Itachi from Naruto nor Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. I wish I did though...sob

Warnings: One-shot, some sadism, and of course yaoi.

* * *

_I've been walking for some time now...hmm...that breeze is soft..welcomed. I feel as if I have been here before. Yes...I saw him...that demon that haunts my dreams and makes me wake in the dead of night, coated with a cold sweat and this agony of burning need. I met him only once, in a battle. I still cannot forget his face, those cold, golden eyes that saw through me. His form seems to be that of a sculpture of the highest quality, flawless, smooth... I have not been able to keep my mind from wandering to the pain he inflicted upon me that made his sadistic nature so elegant and natural. I know I am a masochist and somewhat sadistic as well. It's a foolish notion to be thinking upon someone I will never see again. This world is far too big for the likes of us to run into each other. Still...I wouldn't mind...feeling that hair of his that seems so silky...smooth..._

A black haired rogue walked along a path between a large pond, his cloak with red clouds swaying in the breeze as his eyes, as red as blood, were positioned to the scene before him. He was tall, his build unsure because of the cloak, but he was powerful. It radiated off him and was viewed in his heartless eyes. The night held stars, clouds, and a vibrant moon that weaved inbetween his vision and the clouds were like that of a wheel that spun lazily. His feet brushed the ground noiselessly as he continued to walk at his own pace, not truly having a destination. His brother had gone before him and was weeks away in some far off place that he would get to on his own time. Sure, he cared for his younger and only sibling, but things took patience and he would not be rushed.

He passed into the deep, invoking foliage of a large forest. He knew there was a clearing near its center with a hotspring inwhich he could relax his tired and strained muscles. He was careful, tuned to the beat and sounds of the sleep-induced forest. He passed through a grouping of small bushes and came to stand at the edge of the clearing that was very wide, the hotspring off-center. He stood there, unable to move as he stared at the celestial-looking creature before him, bathing in the light of the full moon. His mouth went dry, his eyes widening in some shock. He was staring at the demon from his dreams...nightmares.

Sesshomaru.

Itachi dared not to move as he watched the beauty bathe, seeing him in all his masculine glory. The demon could smell his scent and it wasn't like he was hiding in the first-place. He wasn't a coward. He withdrew a kunai from its holster and held it aloft, running his fingers over the cool, cold metal. His eyes narrowed in a glare as he swiftly disappeared in extreme speed. He held the weapon to the delicious-looking throat of the silver-haired god, his blood pulsing in his ears as he waited for the demon to speak or to attack him.

He got his wish.

"It's cowardly of you to attack an unarmed man." Sesshomaru said without emotion.

Itachi just kept his voice even. "No demon is ever unarmed." His grip on the taller being tightened a bit but neither flinched.

"True...unless that demon is of low-blood. But what is it you want, Itachi? Besides my blood on your blade..." He replied smoothly, breathing in that wonderful scent that set his blood ablaze as the water lapped against his waist. He could smell that need, that desire, all those emotions that were hidden behind his strange eyes.

"What I want..." Itachi started, seeming to question his own motives. What did he want? What was it he was after? He wanted to prove he could kill this creature, but could he do it? Could he take the life of the one who filled his dreams with whispered desires and unfulfilled wants? He thought it over in his mind, not releasing his hold on the taller person underneath his kunai. Sesshomaru could sense the hesitation in the younger boy as a small grin crept onto his pale lips. He patiently waited for the dark-haired boy to answer the question, the blade resting against his collarbone. He would remove it in a moment.

"What I want..." He repeated, his grip wavering. What he wanted...he wanted. He tried to find his voice to say the words that were on the tip of his tongue, whispering to him in his mind. He wanted this demon before him. He wanted to be taken over by pleasure and by this angelically beautiful demon who taunted him.

"What you want..." Sesshomaru persisted, feeling the arousal coming from the boy. He wanted this beautiful creature as much as he wanted him. Ever since they had gotten into the battle and saw the alabaster skin red with blood and those eyes of unwavering determination. He wanted to hear that boy scream his name in completion as he took him over, forever marking him as his own. He wanted to own him in not just body, but in soul. This boy was his and he reluctantly belonged to that boy. No. Not reluctantly. He wanted this as well. To fight for domination for once instead of a willing submissive who never even resisted.

The blade slid from its position to hang limply by the side of Itachi who seemed very deep in thought. The silver-haired demon turned to him, just watching him a moment as he dealt with his confusion. The kunai was knocked from his hand as he was pinned against the ground under the might of the dog demon who loomed above him, hair drenched with warm water. Itachi couldn't move, his arms pinned by his head as he stared into those golden orbs and that enticing grin. His own eyes were slightly cold, his cheeks only a pale pink as the powerful being above him took off his cloak of his organization and threw it on the dry grass some distance away.

The smaller boy froze in his spot as he felt the heated lips of the demon press savoringly against his own, taunting him, coaxing him into fighting back. Hadn't he dreamed of a moment like this? It didn't seem real. The sudden, but slight pain in his wrists proved otherwise. He groaned softly as Sesshomaru's tongue slipped into his open mouth, tasting him intensely. He removed one hand from his wrist and it trailed down his form to the bulge at his pants. He lightly pressed his hand against it teasingly and Itachi let out a soft moan, causing the demon to smile with satisfaction.

Itachi used his free hand to grab Sesshomaru's water-drenched locks and pull his form closer to him, feeling the pressure and heat between them. He liked the resistance the boy gave him. His other hand was released as he felt the demon's cold hand drift under his fish-net shirt, teasing his skin and sending little tingles of pleasure. His free arm wrapped around the neck of the taller man as he fought for domination until the two were breathless. He lost his shirt almost immediately after and was bare-chested. He could feel the tug on his pants and they too came off as well until they were both completely naked.

He didn't feel ashamed or shy, but found the demon's body to be quite impressive and Sesshomaru eyed him with desire. Their bare-skin touched and it caused both to moan with want. The silver-haired demon trailed hot kisses down the smaller boy's neck, hitting a sensitive spot and nipping it, forcing more noise to arise from the figure beneath him. He lightly brushed his fingers over the hardened nipples, causing Itachi to bite back a quiet moan. He came back to the boy's neck and bit his shoulder enough to make it bleed and lapped up the blood that flowed slowly. Itachi couldn't help the moan that escaped him then.

Sesshomaru smirked at him as he whispered into his ear, "A little masochist aren't you?"

Itachi smirked back as he picked up his discarded kunai and put a small mark into the taller one's skin, watching the blood flow with vigor. He sat up and gently licked up the blood from the wound as Sesshomaru had done to him and he could feel the shiver he sent coursing through his veins.

"A little of both...but...pain isn't always bad now is it?" He said in a husky, passion-laced voice. His lips were captured in a furious kiss as Sesshomaru trailed his hand down and firmly grabbed the boy's throbbing cock. He bucked at the sudden touch but was kept down. He taunted him with little caresses and teased him endlessly until he felt his brain was going to explode.

"Dammit, Sesshomaru! Don't fucking tease me!" He yelled, staring angrily yet pleadingly at the demon. Sesshomaru just grinned and began pumping, making his new-lover's breath come in short, shallow gasps. The pleasure was incredible and soon he came all over the demon's hand. He licked each finger in turn, getting all of his essence, and then pressed his lips again to the boy's making him taste himself. Itachi's hands roamed the length and breadth of his new lover in a frenzy, not getting enough of him as he fought once more for dominance. Their bodies became slick with sweat as they grinded against each other and fought for the top.

Sesshomaru let Itachi take control for a little while as he allowed him to taunt and tease him in much the same way as he had done. He gently caressed his skin and trailed kisses all over, adding fuel to the already passionate fire. He kissed down to the other's hard member and licked the top, forcing the demon the sit up slightly and look at him with glazed eyes. Itachi smirked devilishly as he took his whole length into his mouth, Sesshomaru's fingers becoming entwined in his dark locks. He licked his length, sucking and teasing. His hands feathered over his slim hips as he held him down and sucked, enciting moans of pleasure. Soon his essence pooled into his mouth and he swallowed it all. He pulled up, licking his lips with a satisfied grin as he pushed his lips to the demon's making him taste his own sweet essence.

Soon the boy was flung back against the ground, his back pressed against the warming ground. Sesshomaru licked his palms as he rubbed his member thoroughly, coating it with spit. They didn't have anything else to use. He turned his golden eyes to the boy as he asked a question.

"What is it you want, Itachi?" He panted slightly as he loomed above the smaller of the two.

Itachi spoke without hesitation. "You. Right now."

Seeming satisfied, the silver-haired demon positioned himself, placing his hands on either side of the dark-haired boy's head. Itachi sat up a bit as he gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders tightly, keeping himself relaxed as he waited. He was ready for the pain that would ensue and he could see in those golden orbs the apology for the pain that he would recieve during their love-making. Itachi just nodded for him to go on. They both needed this.

Sesshomaru sheathed himself completely in the tightness of Itachi, hitting a pleasure center which made the smaller boy cry out in both pain and pleasure. They started rocking together, each thrust becoming more and more pleasure-filled and harder. They moved together like dance-partners, each anticipating the other's move and flowing with it. They were breathless, their bodies becoming taxed as they neared completion. Hours had passed since Itachi's arrival and what had ensued after.

The cool breeze was welcomed as they collasped on the grass, achy and dazed. They lay side by side as they stared at the waning moon, a satisfied look on their faces. Itachi was roughly yet gently pulled to Sesshomaru's side as they still shook from the aftermath. They exchanged few words as they laid in the soaking, warm grass. As the night was eaten away by day, the two were fast-asleep in the other's arms, finally able to be accepted by the same person they had once hated. As Itachi dreamed, he would only think of one thing.

_I will never forget the night I drowned in you.._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys like this. I enjoyed writing it very, very much. I thought I should write a one-shot with my two favorite villians. X3 They make a hot couple I have to say. Anyways, please review.


End file.
